


HikaNatsu Pocky Game

by JustSimon



Category: Non Non Biyori
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Hikage asked Natsumi to play with her in one game, but what actually is hidden behind this favor?P.S Art https://64.media.tumblr.com/49e00ac43134b8d895d96884adf84f6d/ffd4251a138abffe-c4/s640x960/ae74cbd12a8937206ffab9bd76d0eeec77c10c8c.png
Relationships: Miyauchi Hikage/Koshigaya Natsumi





	HikaNatsu Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion Hikage x Natsumi is underrated Non Non Biyori ship, yes they have an age difference but also they have some unusual chemistry between each other.

It was just an usual peaceful day in Asahigaoka, Hikage felt a real boredom, but then someone knocked and Hikage went to open the door, it was Natsumi, tomboy and prankster.  
"Hi Natsumi, why did you came?" 'Nothing special, my mom baked some cookies and asked me to bring you some, so here.' "Oh, arigato." 'Well then I'll go.' "Natsumi wait. Are you, very busy today?" 'Not really, did you need something Hikanee?' "Then, how about we play in some game?" 'A game? What's game?' "Name is Pocky Game, but first, come in." 'Um, ok.'  
Natsumi entered the house, took off her shoes and sat in front of table in the living room. Meanwhile, Hikage took from her backpack a little box with some sticks, known as Pocky.  
'Oh i know these, it's a snack.' "Exactly, but people can play in a Pocky Game, using this snack, by the way, name of snack is Pocky, this game very popular in Tokyo." 'So, how actually we should play in this Pocky Game?' "It's a very simple, but we should stand up."  
After those words, Hikage and Natsumi stood up, but then Hikage stood on the pillow and was on Natsumi's height level. 'Um Hikanee, why did you stood on the pillow?' "You'll see. Ahem. Anyway, you should hold this pocky by your mouth like this and your opponent do the same, can you well... you know." 'Oh, um ok. What's now?' "Now we should eat it, or properly saying bite it, if you can bite this pocky to the end you won." 'Eh? Are you seriously? What if our lips meet each other?' "Oh don't worry, often pocky may break in the middle and if you can eat your pocky's end faster than your opponent, you won." 'I don't know Hikanee, not sure if this a good idea.' "Oh, so our Natsumi is scared?" 'Nani?' "Are you scared to try new game?" 'The hell i am! That's it, i'm gonna beat you in this game.' "We'll see about it." 'On three, one, two, three, GO!'  
Pocky game has begun, both girls bite their sides of pocky, after some bites their lips were very close to each other but suddenly pocky broke in the middle, Natsumi used this opportunity to eat her pocky's part to win.  
'I did it! I won! How did you like this taste of losing Hikanee?' "Pretty bitter, i need something sweet."  
And then Hikage grabbed Natsumi, pulled her to herself and kissed her in the lips.  
"I won." ' H-H-Hikanee why you did that?' "I think i should be honest with you, Natsumi, i like you more than a friend, you are funny, kind, sometimes you can be a dumb egghead, but i like it in you anyway, i am sorry for that kiss, but i kinda, couldn't hold it in myself." 'Hikanee, i... to be honest, i don't know, i mean, i always saw you like a some big sister, even despite on your sho-' "You will be dead if finish this sentence." 'Um ok, but still, you kinda older then me.' "I am older then you only on three years." 'My point is, well, i just, never saw you in... that way. I don't know, it's very complicated to me, i think i should go, i need to think about this, see you later Hikanee.'  
Natsumi put on her shoes, and just ran away.  
"N-Natsumi! Sigh, maybe it was not so good idea, but i wonder, why i actually like this egghead? Sigh, nevermind, i think i should go to sleep."  
When Natsumi came back home, she pretended that nothing happened, but in the night time, she couldn't sleep at all. 'What is this feeling in my chest? Something... warm and nice, it's can't be, does it mean that i actually like Hikanee more than a big sister figure? What should i do now?'  
Sure, it was very unusual day for both of them, how they can find a solution? It will be a different story, but for now TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
